Love At First Feel
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Randy and the other superstars are out celebrating a great show in Boston.He meets a girl and they share an amazing night.One he can't get out of his head for the next few months.He found her and they are expecting a baby.Will things go smoothly or not?
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. It is a request by RKOsgirl92. I hope you and everyone else enjoy it.

Please review and let me know your opinion on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I own only the original characters.

Rylee Morgan was so mad when she left the courthouse. She had been the paralegal on a case involving a rape victim. The victim was raped by her stepfather and then she shot him. She said it was self defense but the district attorney said it was murder and the girl's mother testified against her. The jury found the girl guilty and sentenced her to life without parole.

"I can't believe that jury." Rylee said to Nicole Forrester. Nicole was a paralegal for the same law firm.

"I know. I thought they would find her not guilty by self defense." Nicole replied as they were sitting in O'Malley's Pub. It was the usual hangout for the paralegals at the law firms in Boston.

"I guess the mother's testimony really sealed her daughter's fate." Rylee replied as the bartender brought their shots. Both downed them quickly.

"Yeah. So, what do we do? Get drunk and act crazy or get drunk and just head home?" Nicole asked her. She knew that Rylee rarely got drunk and did anything crazy.

"I say we just let things go and see." Rylee said taking another shot.

"Sounds like a plan." Nicole replied to her best friend.

The girls had met when they were both hired by the law firm. Rylee had graduated top in her class at Stanford while Nicole had graduated in the middle of her class at Northwestern. Both were as different as you would think. Nicole was wild and crazy while Rylee was shy and reserved. Nicole was blond while Rylee was a brunette. But despite how different they were, the girls had somehow became best friends.

"So, Rylee, do you plan on hooking up with anyone tonight?" Nicole asked turning to scan the bar for guys.

"I don't know. I will just have to see who I find." Rylee said turning also.

Just as they turned to scan the bar, they both noticed the group of guys in a corner of the bar. It looked like they were celebrating something. All the guys looked well built and very athletic.

"Do you see those guys in that corner?" Nicole asked looking in the direction.

"You really can't miss them." She replied with a laugh before taking another shot.

"I know. They are hot." Nicole said taking her own shot. "And I am going to talk to the blond at the end."

Watching Nicole walk toward the guys, Rylee look over to them and apparently caught the eye of one of them. She watched as he got up and walked toward her. She was a little drunk by this time but she wanted to forget the day she had.

"Can I get another beer?" He asked the bartender while standing beside her. "And another for the lady."

"Thanks." She said to him.

The bartender sat both drinks in front of them and then went back to the other side of the bar. Rylee noticed that the guy didn't go back and join his friends. He instead sat down on the stool that Nicole had vacated.

"So, enjoying the shots?" He asked her.

"I am. Thanks." She said taking the shot and downing.

"Okay. Rough day?" He asked seeing the shot glasses in front of her.

"You could say that." She said. "Can I get another shot?" She asked the bartender. She downed it quickly and asked for another.

"Damn, did your dog die or something?" He asked her.

"No." She said laughing. "I just lost a case."

"Oh, you're a lawyer?"

"No, paralegal."

"Oh, well sorry about your case."

"No problem. So, you here celebrating or something?"

"Kind of. My friends and I are WWE superstars and we are celebrating a great show."

"Oh, cool." She said taking another shot just as Nicole walked up with the blond guy.

"I'm out girl. See you later." Nicole said to her.

"Later." Rylee replied as she watched Nicole leave.

Over the next hour, he watched her down shot after shot. He wondered what kind of case would cause this. She was obviously drunk by her next shot.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She asked him very bluntly. Something she would have never done sober.

"Yeah." He said paying and taking her hand. "Oh, I'm..." He was cut off by her.

"No, no names. This is what it is and so, let's just leave the names out of this." She said as they walked to the elevator.

He led her to the elevator and then up to his room. Once they were in his room, they started kissing. He pulled away from her to remove her shirt and then his own. They were soon making love in the hotel room.

The next morning, Rylee woke up first. She got her stuff together and left the room. Before she left, she looked back at him. He really was handsome and what they shared was definitely amazing. But she figured it was a one time thing and she wouldn't see him again that was why they didn't exchange names. She headed to her apartment and got showered and changed for work.

As she was doing this, Randy was waking up in his hotel room. He realized that the girl he picked up last night was gone. He wondered who she was but they didn't exchange names. It was by far the best night he had spend with anyone and he would love to see her again. He had never felt anything like what he felt with her but he knew almost nothing about her. He got up from the bed and walked to get some clothes. It was then that he noticed something in the bed. He walked over and picked it up. It was a necklace with the letter R on it. He now knew her name began with an R and that she worked as a paralegal. But Boston was a big town and he couldn't think of way he would ever see her again.

Both had no idea that the coming months their paths would cross again and what was coming was something neither expected.

Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, thecatchisdeadliest, hardyrhodescenafan1, and HARLEY1524 for reviewing the first chapter. I am glad you like this one so far. I hope you continue to do so.

Two months after spending that incredible night in Boston, Randy still couldn't get her off his mind. He wanted to know who she was and he definitely wanted to see her again. The only thing he had from that night was the necklace. He knew her name started with an R and that she worked in Boston but that was it.

"Randy, still thinking about Boston?" Ted DiBiase asked his friend.

"Yeah. I can't get her and what happen out of my mind." He replied looking at the necklace.

"Wow, I've never seen a woman have this effect on you." Ted said looking at his friend. Randy was more have the one night and that's it.

"I know. Something just click when I was with her and now I can't think about anything else." He replied getting up. "I need to find her."

"Why don't you hire a private investigator to find her?" Ted asked as a suggestion.

"That is a good idea. I know she works in Boston as a paralegal and that her name starts with an R. Thanks, man." He replied leaving quickly. He wanted to contact a private investigator immediately.

He headed back to the hotel and went on the internet to find a private investigator. He located one that lived in Boston. He called him and arranged a meeting. Randy told him that he would be in Boston in two days and he would give him all the information he had about her. He looked again at the necklace. The only clue he had as to who she was.

Rylee, however, had something else from that night. Something she never thought would come from that.

"Rylee, maybe you should try to find him." Nicole said as they sat in Rylee's apartment.

"How? I never got his name and know nothing about him." Rylee said looking over a book.

"But he needs to know." Nicole replied.

"I know that. But you tell me how to find him." She replied. "He told me what he did for a living but I was so drunk, I don't remember."

"I don't know how to find him. Especially since you don't remember what he told you." Nicole said looking at her friend. "Rylee, have you made any decisions about things?"

"Yeah. I have had time to think about this." She said getting up and walking to the window. "I'm having the baby and raise it. I can do it alone."

"But you don't have to if you find him." Nicole said taking the baby book from the sofa where Rylee had put it down.

"Nicole, I have nothing from that night to let me know who he was. The only thing I have from that night is the baby." Rylee said coming back and sitting down.

"Maybe he will find you." Nicole said hoping. "You said it was memorable for you maybe it was for him too."

"I don't know. I doubt it." She replied. "He probably has had tons of one nights and I doubt I stand out in his mind. Besides he has no way to find him either."

"What about your necklace? You said you were wearing it that night but when you arrived home, you didn't have it." Nicole said to her.

"That necklace is probably in the hotel lost and found or the maid kept it. I doubt he has it." Rylee said with a laugh.

"You never know." Nicole said getting her things together. "I have to go. Rylee, call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks for being with me, Nicole." Rylee said walking her friend to the door.

"Not a problem." Nicole replied hugging her friend.

Once Nicole left, Rylee went back to the sofa and looked through the baby book. She had found out she was pregnant about a month after that night. She was shocked when the doctor told her. She was always so careful, what could have happened? She remembered leaving the courthouse and going with Nicole to O'Malley's. She remembered drinking a lot and ending up with him in the hotel room. They must have used protection, she always was careful. She didn't know what happened.

Anyway, she thought, it was no use in thinking about that now. She was pregnant and it was from that incredible night. She thought about it a lot but she knew she would probably never see him again. Just as she was getting ready to write some legal stuff, her phone rang. It was her sister.

"What can I do for you Reagan?" She asked her.

"Turn on RAW and look for me." Reagan said. She was in New York for WWE RAW and calling to tell her to watch.

"Why?" Rylee asked.

"Because you are my sister. Rylee, please watch me." Reagan said.

"Okay. I will watch. Goodbye." She said hanging up. She got the remote and turned it on. She never watched wrestling but she knew Reagan would be excited if she did.

She watched while working, it was then that she got the biggest shock. Walking to the ring on that show was the guy from Boston. Rylee dropped the cup of tea she was drinking when she saw him.

"Oh, my god." She said slowly looking at the screen. She was shocked to see him on TV. "Well, I know who he is now." She said out loud.

Rylee couldn't believe it. She had one night with a WWE superstar. It was then that what he had said came back to her. He told her he worked for the WWE. How could she have forgotten it? What was she going to do now?

After the show in New York, Randy flew out the next day to Boston. He wanted to meet the private investigator and give him the information he had about her.

"So, Mr. Orton, what can I do for you?" Ben Hopkins asked him.

"I want you to find someone for me." Randy said to him.

"Okay, what do you know about the person?" Ben asked.

"I know she works in Boston as a paralegal." He said to him.

"Anything else. There are a lot of paralegals in Boston." Ben said. "And I do mean a lot."

"Her name begins with a R." Randy said. "That is all I know."

"Okay, it's not a lot to go on but I will see what I can come up with." Ben said writing everything down. "When I have something, I will call you."

"Thank you." Randy said leaving.

He decided to stay in Boston for the day. He wanted to go back to O'Malley's in the case she was there again. He wondered if he would know her though. The only thing he remembered was that she was a beautiful, petite brunette and it was the best night ever.

Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, HARLEY1524, Christina89, Mrs. Brittiany Orton, hardyrhodescenafan1, and thecatchisdeadliest for all the reviews on this one so far. I am glad you like it.

I hope you like this chapter. I am not sure it is my best but I hope you like it.

The next few weeks, Rylee debated over what to do. She knew now that it was Randy Orton she was with that night and that he was the father of her baby. But she was not sure about telling him. He was famous and if there was something she knew, it was that women often got pregnant on purpose by a celebrity to get money out of them. But that wasn't the case with her, she had no idea who he was when they ended up together and she never thought she would end up pregnant.

"Rylee, are you okay?" Nicole asked coming in Rylee's office.

"I was just thinking." Rylee replied. "I know who the guy was."

"Who?" Nicole asked interested.

"Randy Orton." She replied.

"Who is Randy Orton?" Nicole asked. She, like Rylee, didn't watch wrestling.

"He is a WWE superstar. You know, a pro wrestler." Rylee said to her.

"Wow. So, are you going to talk to him?" Nicole asked.

"How? I know who he works for but nothing else. I don't think he works at the headquarters in Connecticut." She replied while looking over some legal things.

"You can go there and ask them to get in touch with him." Nicole said to her.

"I don't know." She said.

"Rylee, what is going on?" Nicole asked knowing that Rylee wouldn't keep something like this from him.

"I don't want anyone to think that I got pregnant on purpose." She said looking up from her computer. "You know that women seduce famous guys and get pregnant for money. I don't want people to think that."

"Rylee Morgan. Anyone who knows you, knows that you would never sleep with someone to get pregnant." Nicole replied. "You are a sweet, loving person. You would never use someone like that."

"I know that and you know that but do you really think that he or anyone else is going to?" Rylee asked. "He is going to think that I purposely got pregnant."

"No, he won't. He would know that you were drunk and that was it. Rylee, you know he should know. What if something happens with the baby?" Nicole said just as her cell phone went off. It was the guy she was seeing. "I have to go. Rylee, think about it."

"I will." Rylee replied as she left. She knew that Nicole was right. He needed to know in case something happened with the baby. But she still was unsure about that.

Randy, on the other hand, was having no luck locating her. He was back in Boston to talk to the private investigator.

"Mr. Orton, I have been trying for weeks now to locate this person and I have had no luck." Ben Hopkins said to him. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Just what I told you. Look, I don't care what you have to do or how long it takes, find her." He said to him. "I met her at O'Malley's. She said she was a paralegal who had just lost a case. She left the necklace with an R on it, so I know her name began with an R."

"Did she tell you anything about the case?" Ben asked him.

"No." Randy replied.

"Okay, I will continue. I have called three law firms and they have no paralegal with the first name beginning with R." Ben said. "I will contact the other law firms but know this, there are a lot of law firms in Boston."

"I know. But try to find her, please." Randy said to him before leaving.

He hope that the private investigator would find her. He had to know who she was because he couldn't get her out of his mind. Something happen when he touched her, he felt a connection with her. Something he had never felt with anyone and he wanted to know more about her.

Rylee had no idea that Randy was in Boston or how close he was too her. The private investigator's office was in the same building as the law firm but the law firm took up six floors of the building and the investigator's office was on the first floor.

"Rylee, leaving for the day." Anna, a secretary, said as Rylee left.

"Yes. I am going to work from home, I'm not feeling well." Rylee said to her.

"Oh, feel better." Anna said.

Rylee headed out of the building not knowing that Randy was right behind her leaving also. She caught her cab and headed home missing him by a few minutes. She went right home, he headed to his hotel. He had planned to stay in Boston that day and fly out the next day.

Ben started calling some other law firms. So far, no one had a paralegal with a first name starting with R. He started to think that the girl had lied to Randy and didn't work as a paralegal at all. Once he finished most of the law firms, it dawned on him that there was a law firm in his building. He knew the head associates. He called them and talked.

"Tyler Philips." Tyler, one of the partners in the law firm, said picking up the phone.

"Tyler, this is Ben Hopkins, the private investigator." Ben said to him.

"Yes, Ben, what is going on?" Tyler asked him.

"I have a case I am working on and I was wondering if you had a paralegal whose first name began with a R?" He asked him.

"I do. One of my best paralegals name begins with an R." Tyler said. "Why do you want to know?"

"I have a client who is looking for a paralegal here in Boston whose first name begins with R." He replied to him.

"Her name is Rylee Morgan but I am not sure she is who you are looking for." Tyler said.

"Thanks for the information, Tyler. I appreciate it." Ben said hanging up. He decided to talk to her tomorrow and see if she was the one Randy was looking for.

Rylee and Randy had no idea how close they came to seeing each other that day. Rylee had no idea that Randy was looking for her and that the private investigator was close to finding her. Randy had no idea that the one night that was so memorable had resulted in a baby.

Would fate bring them together again or would their paths always be close but far away?

Please Review! Any ideas you know I welcome them.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, hardyrhodescenafan1, TednCodyGirl, Christina89, thecatchisdeadliest, HARLEY1524, and Mrs. Brittiany Orton for all the reviews on this so far. I am so glad that you like it. I appreciate you taking the time to do so.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, alerted and favorited this one. It means so much that you took the to do so.

Please Review!! Probably not the best chapter but I hope you like it anyway.

When Rylee got home she had a message from her sister, Reagan. She wanted Rylee to have dinner with her. Rylee wasn't sure if she was going to but it had been a long time since she and Reagan had spent any time together. So, she called her and said she would meet her at the restaurant. She headed out and soon arrived at Luciano's. Reagan was waiting inside for her.

"Hey, sis." Rylee said walking to the table.

"Hey. Wow, you look sick. Are you okay?" Reagan asked her as Rylee sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been sick." Rylee replied.

"Oh, we could have skipped this." She said.

"No. we haven't been out in forever." Rylee replied looking at the menu. Nothing really looked appealing to her because she had her morning sickness at night.

"So, did you get the photos of mom and dad on their cruise?" Reagan asked her sister as the waiter took their order. "No wine?"

"No, I'm not drinking." Rylee replied.

"Okay." Reagan said. "So, did you get the photos?"

"I did. I can't believe our parents went on a cruise to the Greek Islands." She said with a laugh.

"I know." Reagan said with a laugh back. "So, why aren't you drinking? You love wine."

"I'm pregnant." She said quickly.

"What? I didn't know you were dating someone." Reagan said excitedly.

"I'm not. It was a drunken one night thing." She said to her 23 year old sister.

"You tramp." Reagan said with a laugh to her 27 year old sister.

"Say the girl who dated half the football team in college." She said to her.

"I know. So, who is the guy?" Reagan asked very interested but stopped when she noticed someone walk in. "Oh my god. I can't believe it."

"What?" Rylee said turning to look where Reagan was looking. She was shocked when she saw Randy sitting down.

"That is Randy Orton. I have to have an autograph." Reagan said looking his way.

"Reagan, he probably wants to have dinner in peace." Rylee said trying to persuade her sister to not go over.

"Oh, come on." Reagan said to her. "I am going to get his autograph."

"Reagan." Rylee said as her sister got up and walked to his table.

"Excuse, Mr. Orton. I'm sorry to bother you but can I get your autograph?" Reagan asked him.

"Sure." He replied taking the pen and paper. Something was familiar about her. She looked like the girl he met at O'Malley's only younger. "So, having dinner alone?"

"No, with my sister, Rylee." She replied pointing to where Rylee was.

He looked at the table and it was then that he knew he had found the girl.

"I would like to meet her." He said knowing this was the chance he was waiting for. He had spent the day hoping that he would somehow bump into her and now by sheer chance, they were meeting.

"Sure." Reagan said as he got up and walked to the table. "This is my sister, Rylee."

"Rylee, nice to meet you." He said to her.

"You too." She replied. "Reagan, I have to go. I'm not feeling very well."

"I will forgive you this time because you are pregnant." Reagan said to her.

Rylee looked at Randy when Reagan said that. He looked shocked and speechless at this announcement. She wondered if he knew it was his or not.

"Thanks. Nice meeting you." She said to Randy while getting up. "I will call you sis."

"Okay." Reagan said as Rylee left.

"It was nice meeting you but I have to go." Randy said leaving quickly. He wasn't going to let the chance to talk to her pass him by.

Rylee was outside waiting for a cab when he came up behind her.

"I have been looking for you." He said to her.

"I didn't realize." She said to him. "I guess we need to talk."

"Yeah." He said back.

"Then let's go." She said as the cab pulled up.

They both got in and arrived at her apartment. She knew she was going to have to tell him that she was pregnant. She just hoped that he believe she didn't do this on purpose.

"So, you're pregnant." He said to her once they were inside.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"How far along?" He asked her. He couldn't believe that the girl he couldn't forget was pregnant and now probably had a boyfriend.

"Four months." She replied to him.

"Four months." He said. He realized that they were together four months ago. "So, your boyfriend must be excited?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." She replied to him.

"Oh, the father must be then." He said trying to see if he was the father. The timing would make sense but he didn't know for sure.

"He doesn't know yet." She replied.

"Oh."

"Look you are the father."

"I am?"

"Yes. I need you to know that I didn't do this on purpose. I had no idea who you were when we were together. I didn't find out who you were until about a few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I was worried about how it would look. I knew it would look like I got pregnant on purpose but I swear I didn't. That night, I just wanted to forget my day. I never expected to end up in that hotel room with you and I definitely didn't expect to end up pregnant."

"I know that. I don't think that you got pregnant on purpose."

"Good. I was shocked to see you at the restaurant. I didn't think that I would see again."

"Rylee, I have spent the last four months looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because that night was so memorable to me. I couldn't get you out of my head. Oh, I have something that belongs to you." He said getting out the necklace.

"My necklace. You had it?" She said taking it.

"Yes. I found it the next morning. It was my only link to finding you. I hired an investigator to find you."

"You went through all that trouble to find me?"

"Yes. That night was so memorable."

"It was for me too. When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know what to do. I had no way of knowing who you were or how to find you. I know you told that night what you did as a job but I was so drunk that I didn't remember."

"Yeah, we both had a little much to drink. I am shocked that you are pregnant and I know why you didn't tell me. We didn't tell each other our names that night. But I didn't forget it."

"Randy, I know we know nothing about each other. We shared one incredible night and we assumed that was the end of it. But we are expecting a baby and I am not sure where we go from here. But I have made the decision to keep the baby and whatever part you want to play in it, is up to you."

"Rylee, I honestly don't know yet. This is a shock. But I have spent the last four months looking for you. I want to get to know you better. Not just as the mother of my child but maybe as something more. That night when we were together, I felt something that I have never felt with anyone. That is the reason you have been on my mind."

"That night, I did feel something but I can't explain what that was. We need to get to know each other and decide things. We are expecting a baby and we need to work that out. I know I want this baby and I am going to keep it and whatever part you play, is up to you."

"I guess we have a lot to think about now."

"Yeah. We do." She said getting out her business card. "Now that you know my name and that we are having a baby, you probably want my number."

"Yeah, that would be helpful." He said taking it.

"It has all my numbers on it." She said getting up and walking to the door.

"Rylee, I don't." He said before kissing her.

They were soon kissing passionately and soon in her bedroom. It was just like the first time so passionate and amazing. But this time both were sober and knew what they were doing. Both wondering where this would lead but neither knowing what this would end up being.

Please Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, HARLEY1524, thecatchisdeadliest, Mrs. Brittiany Orton, Christina89, hardyrhodescenafan1, TednCodyGirl, and newbeginning2010 for all the reviews on this story so far. You guys are awesome!

Thanks to everyone who is reading this and everyone who alerted and favorited.

This was a request from RKOsgirl92. I hope you and everyone else continue to enjoy it.

The next morning, Rylee woke up and looked over to Randy. She couldn't believe that they had met up again and that they ended up in bed. She wondered what was going to happen now that he knew she was pregnant. She knew that she was going to keep the baby but she had no idea what part he wanted to play in their child's life. The one thing she worried about was that he would seek custody of the baby and take it away. That someone would convince him that she did it on purpose.

"Good morning." He said waking up.

"Morning." She said getting up. She got her things together to get dressed.

"So, at least we woke up together this time." He said to her.

"Yeah. Randy, we have to decide what to do. We have to make decisions about things." She said to him.

"We have to do that now?" He asked her getting up. "You said you were keeping the baby so, what do we have to decide about?"

"You need to decide what part you want in our child's life." She said walking over to the dresser. "And what part you want me to have in yours?"

"I am not sure about what I want. Rylee, I wanted to find you and talk to you about what happen that night. I never expected to find you pregnant." He said walking over to her. "I need to think about things and decide."

"You mean talk to a lawyer about things and your friends and family." She said walking away from him. "Just say what you are really thinking."

"What might that be?" He asked her.

"That I did do this on purpose. That last night when you said you knew I didn't, you didn't mean that. You think I did get pregnant on purpose to get money or something from you." She said.

"That is not what I was thinking at all. Rylee, I know you didn't do this on purpose." He said walking over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean talk to a lawyer. I meant just to think about things. You are carrying my baby and like you said, I need to decide my place in their life."

"Okay. Take the time you need. You now know where to find me." She said walking into her bathroom. She showered and changed into work clothes. When she came out of the bathroom, he was still there. "I have to get to work."

"Rylee, I want to see you again." He said stopping her from walking out of the room. "That is why I spent all this time looking for you."

"I have thought about that night everyday." She replied to him. "But we can't build something on a one night fling that resulted in a baby."

"I know we can't build on that. But I want to see what we can be. That moment in that hotel room something happened. When we touched, something happened. I know you felt it."

"I did feel it. That first touch, something happened between us. A spark or something, but we both thought it was a one night fling. I left the next morning thinking that. I never expected to see you again. I thought it would be a wonderful memory but then I found out I was pregnant and I had no idea about what to do. I had no idea who you were or where to find you. When I did find out who you were, I was not sure about finding you and telling you. I didn't want you think it was done purposely. But then we found each other and now, we have no idea what is next."

"I know we have no idea. But Rylee, I want something with you. I know we were only together that one time and now this time. But we have something and I don't mean that we are having a baby. It is something more, something I have never felt before."

"I haven't felt anything like it before either. But we have to really think about things. It isn't just you and me. We have to think about the baby."

"Okay. Let's talk more when you get off work. "

"Alright. You know where I live now and you have my numbers. I will call you when I get off." She said walking out. She headed to work.

After she left, he stayed for a few minutes in her apartment and then left. He needed to talk to the private investigator. Just as he was walking out, his phone went off. It was the investigator.

"Hello." Randy said answering it.

"Mr. Orton, I think I have found your girl." Ben said to him.

"I already found her." Randy replied.

"What?" Ben asked.

"I ran into her at a restaurant yesterday. I talked to her." He said walking out of her building.

"I found out where exactly she works, if you want to know?" Ben asked him still hoping to get paid for his work.

"That isn't necessary. I am coming to see you and will pay you for what you have done so far." Randy said catching a cab and heading to the office.

"Okay. See you in a few." Ben said hanging up.

Randy arrived a short while later at the office. He wanted to pay the investigator and then see what to do next.

"So, you found your girl?" Ben asked.

"Yes. Here is your payment for what you have done so far." Randy said handing him a check.

"Just so you know, she works upstairs at the law firm in this building." Ben said to him.

"She was this close and you never thought about it?" He asked him.

"I didn't think about it. I'm sorry." Ben said to him.

"You could have found her months ago and I would have know about my child." Randy said.

"Child?" Ben asked.

"Yes. She is pregnant and if you had thought about the law firm in this building, I would have know sooner." He said getting up.

"Are you sure it is yours?" Ben asked. "I can check her background and make sure she wouldn't lie about that. You know how women are when they sleep with someone famous. It might not be your baby."

"I know it is. I don't need your services anymore." Randy said walking out.

Once he left the private investigator, he headed back to his hotel. He wanted to call his dad and talk to him and take care of some things. After talking to his dad, he decided that maybe it was a good idea to contact a lawyer and talk about things. He also decided to ask for a paternity test. He knew it was his baby but it was a safeguard against anyone saying it wasn't. He just hoped that by asking for one, he wasn't making Rylee think he didn't believe her. He had looked for her for months and he didn't want something like this to ruin what they could have.

Please Review!!! Any ideas, please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, hardyrhodescenafan1, Christina89, HARLEY1524, and TednCodyGirl for the reveiws on the last chapter. You guys are awesome!!

I hope you like this chapter. It isn't one of my best due to the fact that I am sick and on cold medication. But I hope you like it anyway.

Later that day, Randy and Rylee met up at her apartment. Both knew they had things to talk about. Randy hoped that Rylee wouldn't be upset when he asked for the paternity test. He knew that the baby was his but this was just a safeguard to make it known.

"So, what should we talk about first?" Rylee said as they sat in her apartment.

"I want to ask you something and I don't want you to take it the wrong way." He said as they were sitting on the sofa.

"Well, I'm not sure how to take that but I will try not to." She said with a puzzled look. But a part of her knew what he was going to ask, she had been waiting on him too.

"I talked to my dad and a lawyer today. Both think it would be a good idea to have a paternity test done." He said to her. "I know that the baby is mine but just for a safeguard."

"Okay, as a woman, that is very insulting to have someone doubt your word that they are the father of your baby but as a paralegal, I understand the legal need for it. So, it is not a problem to have the paternity once the doctor says it is safe to do so. I know it will say you are the father and it will be on record that you are."

"Rylee, I only talked to my lawyer because my dad suggested it. This way it will be on record that I am the baby's father. I don't doubt that the baby is mine. I hope you know that."

"I know the legal issue to having the test and I do believe that you talked to your lawyer because your dad told you too. But I need to know, are you going to try and get custody of the baby once it is born?"

"No, I'm not. Rylee, I have no intention of trying to get custody of this baby. I hope you know that."

"I don't know that. Randy, we don't know anything about each other. I have no idea what type of person you are like you have no idea what type I am."

"Rylee, I know we don't know each other that well yet. But I am not going to try to get custody of this baby. I just want to be apart of it's life."

"So, you have decided that you want to be apart of this baby's life?" She asked him.

"Yes. I want to be apart of our child's life."

"Okay. We will draw up an agreement to that effect."

"What? Rylee, I want us to try to have something and be together with our child. I don't want a custody agreement done by lawyers."

"But you want everything else done by lawyers? What type of relationship do you want?"

"I want us to try to have a real relationship. One that we build over the next few months. I want to see if we can have something. Don't you want that?"

"I do want to see what we can have but it is going to take time to build anything. We can't immediately jump into a relationship because we are having a baby."

"Okay, so, what do you suggest?"

"I suggest that we try dating each other. Then we can see where this leads. We date and we work out everything with the baby. We just take things slow. We don't have to rush."

"Alright. Let's do this slow." He said kissing her slowly.

"Wait." She said stopping him. "We need to take this slowly. We have already jumped into bed twice. We need to slow down."

"Okay. I have to leave out tomorrow for work. I will call you." He said walking to the door.

"Alright. Call me." She said walking him to the door. "Randy, I am not saying that I don't want us to try to be together. I just want to take this slowly."

"Okay. I will call you." He said leaning in to kiss her goodbye. "Bye, Rylee."

"Bye, Randy." She said kissing him too.

Once he left, she got her laptop and got comfortable on the sofa. She had done some research earlier on unmarried parents and custody. She knew from her work that custody agreements between unmarried parents can be hard. She had also done the research on paternity test. She had found out that it was best to wait until the baby was born to do the paternity test. It can be done after the 10th week but with the risk of miscarriage. Rylee knew she would have to make the decision. Should she risk a miscarriage and do the paternity test now or wait until the baby is born? She knew Randy was the father but she also understood the legal need to have it known for sure.

While Rylee was researching things, Randy was catching a late flight out. He wanted to get to the next venue. While on the plane,he thought about the last two days. He had found the woman that he couldn't get out of his mind from Boston. He had also found out that they were expecting a baby. He had no idea what was going to happen. His father had told him to not make any decisions until the paternity is established. The lawyer said the same thing.

"Randy, how was the trip to Boston?" Ted asked him when he arrived at the hotel.

"Eventful." He replied to him.

"How so?" Ted asked as they were sitting in the hotel room.

"I found the girl."

"Really? So, the private investigator found her?"

"No, I did. I was having dinner in a restaurant when her sister came over and asked for my autograph. I looked over to her sister and realized that it was the girl."

"Wow, what happen?"

"We went back to her apartment. She told him she was pregnant."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes and I am the father."

"That must have been a shock."

"It was. But we agreed to see where things go. I talked to my dad and lawyer. They both said to have a paternity test done before anything was decided."

"That makes sense."

"Yeah, but I already want something with her. I feel a connection to her, something I haven't felt before. I know I am the father of the baby. So, Rylee and I agreed to date each other and see where things go."

"Randy, you obviously like her. So, decide for yourself. Don't let your dad or lawyer decide for you."

"Yeah. I know that. But it makes sense to have the paternity test done to have it established that I am the baby's father."

"Okay."

After the talk, Ted headed back to his room. Randy wanted to relax and think about things. He got out his laptop and did some research on things. Everything said that legally establishing paternity is the best thing to do. So, he knew that the paternity test was the right thing. He just hoped that he and Rylee could have something. He felt the connection with her and he wanted them to have something. But he wondered if all the legal issues and family involved would cause problems.

Please Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to TednCodyGirl, Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, HARLEY1524, Christina89, and hardyrhodescenafan1 for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are awesome!!

Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I appreciate you doing so.

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92 and TednCodyGirl for the help with this chapter. I couldn't have written it without you.

A few days later, Randy was back in Boston. He had decided to take Rylee on a real date. He arrived in Boston and checked into his hotel. He then called Rylee and invited her out. He picked her up and they headed to dinner.

"So, you wanted to talk some more?" She asked as they sat in the restaurant.

"I wanted to know if you have decided about the paternity test?" He asked her.

"I was thinking about waiting until the baby is born. It is safer that way." She replied as the waiter brought their food.

"Safer?" He asked.

"Yes. With doing a paternity test while I'm pregnant, there is a chance of a miscarriage and I would prefer not to risk that." She said before taking a sip of her water.

"Oh, I didn't know there was a risk." He replied. "I understand that you don't want to risk it."

"I am glad you understand." She said to him.

"I do." He replied. He did understand. He didn't want anything to happen to their baby either. He knew it was his, it was just that his dad and lawyer were pushing for the paternity test. "Rylee, I was wondering if you would be willing to fly to St. Louis and meet my parents. I want them to meet the mother of their grandchild."

"Okay. When did you want to go?" She asked a little uneasy about meeting his parents.

"I was thinking tomorrow. I have the next few days off." He replied to her as they ate.

"Sure. I can do that. I can just work from my laptop." She replied taking out her blackberry and emailing her boss about it.

"Great. Rylee, I want to meet your parents also." He said as the waiter brought the check.

"I want you to but they are in Greece on vacation." She said as he paid. "They will be back in two months."

"Okay." He said as they got up and walked out.

After dinner, they headed to the bookstore where she wanted to go. She wanted him to get an expectant father book to read and some other baby books. Once they left the bookstore, they headed back to her apartment. She was happy that they had a real date. Now, she was getting ready to meet his parents, which was weird.

"I thought we would leave out tomorrow morning on the nine am flight." He said as they were sitting in her apartment. He was reading through one of the baby books.

"That sounds good. My boss emailed me back and said it was okay for me to work from my laptop. I don't have any major cases I am working on." She replied sitting down.

"Okay. We will leave tomorrow. I will come by here at eight to get you?" He asked.

"Yes. That will be fine. Since we have an early flight, we should probably call it an evening." She said standing up. "I have really enjoyed tonight."

"I have too." He replied kissing her goodnight. He felt her kiss him back and apart of him wanted things to end up where they had before.

"I will see you tomorrow." She said pulling away. She knew where he wanted things to go and apart of her wanted too also but she knew she had to be smart about this. She had already jumped into bed with him twice.

"Okay. Tomorrow." He said walking out. He headed back to his hotel.

After he left, she packed everything for the trip and made arrangements for work and other things. She was nervous about meeting his parents. She was worried that they would push her into the paternity test now instead of waiting for when the baby was born. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and went to sleep.

Randy was also thinking about the trip. He knew his dad would be all about the paternity test. He knew it was a good idea to have but he didn't want to risk the baby right now. So, he hoped that his parents would understand that he and Rylee wanted to wait until the baby was born to have the paternity test.

They left out for St. Louis the next morning. Rylee was still very nervous about things and Randy could tell that she was.

"Relax. It is going to be fine." He said as they were on the flight.

"I am just nervous about things." She replied. "I am concerned that your family will pressure us into doing the paternity now instead of waiting until the baby is born."

"They might but we know that we are going to wait." He replied to her but apart of him didn't want to wait. He wanted to prove to his family that the baby was his.

"I do understand if you want to have it now. If you doubt that the baby is yours." She said to him. But just saying the words that if you doubt that the baby is yours hurt to say.

"I don't doubt that the baby is mine. Rylee, I don't." He said looking at her. "I have never doubted that the baby is mine. The paternity test is just a safeguard to have it on record that I am the baby's father."

"Yeah." She said as the stewardess said they were landing.

As they made their way to the car, she thought this was it. She was going to meet his parents and they were going to meet her. A person they had never meet who was expecting their grandchild. It scared her to meet them because of what they might think of her. But here she was going to meet them. She wondered what was to come in St. Louis.

Please Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, TednCodyGirl, HARLEY1524, hardyrhodescenafan1, Christina89, I'mxAxRockstar, newbeginning2010, thecatchisdeadliest, and Mrs. Brittiany Orton for all the reviews on this story. You guys are awesome!!!

Thanks to everyone who is reading this, reviewing, alerted and favorited this. I so appreciate it.

They arrived at Randy's parents' house a short while later. She was still very nervous about meeting them. She knew that Randy had told them about her. She just hoped that they didn't hate her.

"Relax, I promise they won't hurt you." He said as they sat in car in the driveway.

"It is just nerve racking to meet them. They are meeting the mother of their grandchild for the first time." She said looking at the house. It was a very nice house and reminded her of her parents' house.

"Don't worry. Let's go get this over with." He said getting out.

"Randy, did you tell them that I was coming?" She asked grabbing his arm to stop him from getting out.

"Yes, they know that you are coming." He replied kissing her. "Don't worry."

"Okay. Let's get this over with." She said with a smile.

They got out of the car and headed up to the house. Randy's dad opened the door for them.

"Son, good to see you." Bob Orton said to his son. He then turned to Rylee. "You must be Rylee. My son was right, you are very beautiful."

"Thank you. It is nice to meet you." Rylee said to him.

"You too. I hope we can all talk once you guys are settled in." He said showing them in. "Randy will be in his old room and you can stay in the guest room. Randy, why don't you show her where it is?"

"Okay." Randy replied. He and Rylee went upstairs and he showed her the guest room. "My room is right beside you if you need anything."

"Thanks." She said walking into the room.

Randy headed to his room. He hoped that everything would go smoothly. But he knew that his dad was set on the paternity test happening now. Once he was settled in, he went to Rylee's room and they headed down stairs to where his parents were.

"It's good that you both are here." Bob said as they came into the room. "We need to discuss this baby and what comes next."

"Dad, we just got here. Can't we discuss this later?" Randy asked him.

"I think we should talk about it now." He said. "We need to make sure that the baby is Randy's before we get involved in this."

"Dad, Rylee and I have discussed this. We have decided to wait until the baby is born to have the paternity test." Randy said as he and Rylee sat down on the sofa.

"Why? Don't you want to know now if the baby is yours before you get attached to it and then it turns out not to be yours?" He asked him.

"I know this baby is mine. But we decided to wait until it is born because it is safer." Randy replied to his question. "There is a risk of a miscarriage doing the test now. So, we would prefer to wait."

"I understand that but Randy you need to know if this baby is yours." He said to him. Either were including Rylee and Randy's mom, Elaine, in the conversation. "I would hate for you to get attached and then it turns out not to be yours."

"Dad, this baby is mine." Randy said somewhat loudly.

"Bob, I think that Randy and Rylee are the ones to make this decision." Elaine said.

"I am just trying to be practical on this. We need to know if the baby is Randy's." Bob said.

"Mr. Orton, I understand what you are saying but I am not putting my child at risk." Rylee said not able to take this anymore. "Just deal with it." She said getting up and walking upstairs. She just didn't want to deal with it anymore right now.

"Dad, I know this baby is mine but I do understand the need for the paternity test. I am just saying to wait." Randy said standing up. "I don't want to risk a miscarriage."

"Randy, think about it. Do you want to get use to this and then it end not being yours?" Bob asked his son.

"I get that, I do. But you don't understand. I really like Rylee and I know we can have something. And this is my baby." He said walking upstairs. He wanted to make sure that Rylee was okay.

"Do you think that baby is Randy's?" Bob asked his wife.

"I do. I don't think she would lie about that. She doesn't seem like the type. And Randy seems certain that it is his." Elaine replied to him.

"Yes, he does but we need to know for sure. I am going to call the lawyer and see if we can get a court order to have the paternity test now." He said getting up and walking to the study. He wanted the lawyer to start on it right away.

While his dad was calling the lawyer, Randy was making sure that Rylee was okay.

"Are you okay?" He asked her sitting on the bed.

"I'm okay. I figured it would be like this. Your parents, of course, want to know for sure." She said as she was lying down on the bed. "I don't want you to have doubts. If you would prefer not to have anything to do with me until the baby is born and we do test, I understand that. If you are not sure you are the father and you don't want to get attached."

"Rylee, I know it is mine and I don't want to be away from you during this. I want us to spend time together and get to know each other more. I want us to experience this together." He said to her lying beside her. "Waiting is what is best for the baby and I understand that even if my father doesn't."

"Okay. I believe you." She replied. "I do want us to get to know each other and spend time together. Take things slowly and see where it goes. Because all this came very fast. One minute we were having a one night thing and then suddenly we are having a baby. That is fast. So, that is one of the reason I want to take this slow."

"I get that and I know we need to take this slow." He replied to her. "But Rylee, I do really like you and I don't doubt you on anything."

"Thanks. So, we will take this slow and face everything together including your dad." She said to him. "But I want to wait on the paternity test."

"I agree and I will make sure that my dad knows that." He replied kissing her.

He felt her kiss him back but he knew she would stop before anything else happened. Well, he thought she would. When she didn't, he was shocked, but he figured it was pregnancy hormones or something.

"I know what you are thinking." She said afterward. "You are thinking pregnancy hormones. Which might be part of it but the other part is that I wanted too."

"That was what I was thinking." He replied with a laugh. "We better get back downstairs and talk to my parents."

"Yeah." She said getting up. They headed back downstairs to where his parents were.

"I am glad that you both came back down here." Bob said. "I was just talking to the lawyer and he says that if you don't agree to a paternity test now, we can get a court order for one."

"Why would you talk to a lawyer? Rylee and I have talked about this. We know that we are going to wait." Randy said angry that his dad did that.

"I don't think you should. It is done. The lawyer is petitioning the court to have the paternity test now." He replied to them.

"That isn't up to you!" Randy said angrily. "Call the lawyer and canceled it now!"

"Randy, you need to know." He replied to him.

"You know I thought you would support my decision on this. I'm sorry I involved you in this decision." Randy said taking Rylee's hand and heading upstairs to pack to leave.

They packed quickly and heading out to a hotel. They left without saying anything to Randy's parents. He just wanted to get away from them. He hated that his dad was pushing this. He and Rylee had made the decision to wait and he wasn't going to let his dad push them to have it early.

Please Review!! Next Chapter, meeting Rylee's parents! Will the result be the same or different?


	9. Chapter 9

They headed back to Boston the next day. Randy couldn't deal with his dad pushing for the paternity test. They were going to wait until the baby was born and he wished his dad would understand that.

"I'm sorry about my dad. I honestly thought he would respect our decision." Randy said as they were sitting in her apartment.

"It's okay. I am a paralegal and work for one of the top lawyers in Boston. I am sure Tyler can block the court order." Rylee replied. "If not, my dad can."

"Your dad is a lawyer? I guess you know all those legal loopholes." He said with a laugh. She was right, his dad must have forgotten that she was a paralegal.

Just as they were sitting there and she was going to answer, her phone rang. It was her older sister, Rowan. Rowan was the oldest of the five, then Rylee, then Reagan, then Reese and finally Raina.

"Rowan, what's up?" Rylee asked her 31 year old sister.

"I wanted to tell you that mom and dad are back from Greece earlier." Rowan said over the cell phone.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for that." Rylee said to her.

"I have to go. See you later." Rowan said hanging up.

"That was my sister, Rowan. She said that my parent are back from Greece." Rylee said turning to Randy. "So, I guess you can meet them soon."

"Great. I hope it goes better than with my parents." He said to her.

"Me too." She replied picking up her blackberry and dialing her mom's number. She went into the other room to talk to her. They arranged to meet the next day at the house in Cambridge. "Okay, you meet them tomorrow for lunch. We will drive out to Cambridge. That is where they live."

"Okay. So,your dad is a lawyer but what about your mom?" He asked.

"My mom is an investment banker ." She replied to him.

"Wow. So, are your sisters coming?" He asked as they sat there.

"No, Rowan has something with her husband, Reagan has something with her boyfriend, Reese has exams to study for and Raina is at boarding school." She replied.

"You have four sisters?" He asked shocked. He had no idea.

"Yes, Rowan is 31, Reagan is 23, Reese is 19 and Raina is 15." She replied with a laugh. She knew that they hadn't talked too much about their families yet.

"Wow, that is a lot of girls." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, it will just be us and my parents. I thought that might be the best."

"Okay." He said getting up. "I better go check into my hotel."

"You can stay here. I don't mine." She said to him. "If you want, I am not saying you have to but if you want you can." She noticed him giving her a weird look as she rambled on. "Sorry, I tend to ramble sometimes."

"That's okay. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He replied to her.

"You aren't. I want you to stay here." She said walking over to him.

"Okay." He replied.

They just talked that night and she told him more about her family. Soon, it morning and almost time for them to leave for Cambridge. They got in her SUV that she kept just for driving home or driving on trips. It didn't take that long to get to Cambridge and they pulled up to the mansion.

"Wow, it is big." He replied to her looking at the estate.

"Well, with five kids, it had to be." She replied with a smile. "So, let's go."

They got out of the SUV and headed to the house. They were meet at the door by the housekeeper.

"Ms. Rylee, you look beautiful as always." Ana said to her. She had been the housekeeper for twenty years. "Do your parents know about the baby?"

"How did you know I was pregnant?" Rylee asked. She was four months but she didn't know she was showing yet.

"I can tell." Ana said with a smile. "Your parents are waiting on the patio."

"Thank you." Rylee said taking his hand and walking to the patio.

Her parents, Roland and Rena, were sitting at the table. Rena looked up when her daughter came out.

"Rylee, my beautiful daughter, you look amazing." Rena said getting up and hugging her daughter. She looked at Randy. "And who is this?"

"This is Randy and we have something to tell you both." She replied to her mother.

"Well, tell us." Roland said looking up from his papers.

"I'm pregnant and Randy is the father." She said to them.

"Oh, my first grandchild." Rena said hugging her daughter and then Randy. "I am so happy for you."

"Rylee, congratulations." Roland said hugging her and shaking Randy's hand. "So, how did you meet? You never said you were dating someone."

"We had a drunken one night thing. I never expected to get pregnant." She said telling her parents.

"Oh, Rylee. You know to use protection." Roland said to her.

"We did but apparently, it didn't work." She replied to them.

"That happens sometimes." Rena said. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, we are just trying to see our way through this. We are getting to know each other and dealing with this." She said sitting down at the table.

"So, Randy, what are your intention toward my daughter?" Roland asked.

"I hope we can have something and make a life with the baby. But it is taking time to get to know each other." He replied not sure what to say to him.

"It is good that you want something with my daughter. She is a great girl and someone who deserves the best. I am not happy about how this came to be because she knows better but I trust her to know what she wants." Roland said. "And if she feels that you and this baby are it, then we will support her and you in anyway."

"Thanks dad. This is what I want." Rylee said to him.

"Good. Then let's celebrate a new member of our family and our first grandchild." Roland said holding up his glass. Everyone else did too. "So, Randy, how does your family feel about Rylee and the baby?"

"I am not sure if they are happy. My dad wants a paternity test to make sure that it is my baby." He said hoping that didn't make him angry.

"Rylee doesn't sleep around." Roland said. "If she says that you are the father then you are."

"I know this baby is mine. But Rylee and I have decided to do a paternity test once the baby is born to have it on record that I am the father." He replied.

"As a lawyer, I understand the need to do so but as a father, it is insulting to think that someone would think that my daughter would get pregnant on purpose or lie about the father." Roland said. "I know who you are Mr. Orton and I know how famous you are. But I can assure you, my daughter didn't do this on purpose."

"I know that she didn't." Randy replied shocked that her dad knew who he was.

"Dad, I agreed to do the paternity test once the baby is born because it is important to have that." Rylee said to her father. "Randy's dad wants me to have the paternity test now. I have done the research and it says that doing it now there is a risk of miscarriage. I don't want to risk it."

"That is very good. I don't think you should have it now either. Your baby must come first." Roland replied.

"I am glad that you think that. His dad is talking to a lawyer about getting a court order if I don't agree to do it now." She said to him.

"Don't worry, Rylee. I will get that stopped no problem." Roland replied. "You will not have the paternity test until the baby is born. And Randy, I am glad that you understand that."

"I do, Mr. Morgan." Randy replied. "I don't want to risk the baby either."

"Good. Then we are in agreement." Roland said. "Now, let's enjoy our lunch."

They had lunch and then Randy and Rylee headed to her apartment. Rylee was happy that her parents were so understanding about things. It was much different then with Randy's parents. Randy was happy that it went so well. Rylee's dad was a little scary as a parent but he was much more understanding than Randy thought he would be. Now, they just had to make sure that the court order was stopped. Both wanted to wait until the baby was born and need to make sure of that.

Please Review!! Next Chapter, Rylee's dad and Randy's dad meet to discuss their children and the baby. What will happen?


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to MissCrys, HardyGurl21, newbeginning2010, BourneBetter67, Queenofyourworld, TednCodyGirl, HARLEY1524, I'mxAxRockstar, RKOsgirl92, and hardyrhodescenafan1 for all the great reviews on the last chapter. You guys are totally awesome.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this, and who alerted and favorited.

A week later, Roland and Rena flew with Rylee and Randy to St. Louis for the parents to meet. Roland was going to make sure that the court order didn't go through. Randy had called his parents and told them they would be coming. Everyone was staying at a hotel. Randy didn't want to deal with his parents. They arrived at the hotel and checked in.

"I hope your dad can talk my dad out of this court order." Randy said as he and Rylee sat in their room.

"I'm sure he can. My dad is great at getting people to change their mind." She said with a laugh.

"I hope so. My dad can be stubborn."

"I know. Things will work out and we know we are going to wait until the baby is born and that is all that matters. And I think it is time we face your parents and have them meet my parents."

"Yep, let's go."

They headed to get her parents and they were soon off to his parents' house.

"Randy, I'm glad that you are here." Elaine said to her son. "Rylee, good to see you again."

"Thank you, Mrs. Orton." Rylee replied. "These is my parents, Roland and Rena."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Orton." Rena said to her.

"Please call me, Elaine." She said to Rena.

"Elaine. We have a lot to talk about." Rena said to her. "We need to discuss our children and our grandchild."

"Yes, we do. Bob is in the other room." Elaine said leading everyone to the room.

"Randy, glad you came. I have talked to our lawyer and he thinks that he can get that court order." Bob said to Randy.

"I don't think so. That court order will be dead in the water a few minutes after you file it." Roland said walking in.

"And you would be?" Bob asked.

"Roland Morgan. Lawyer and Rylee's dad." He replied. "And I will have that court order thrown out within minutes."

"I am just trying to protect my son from getting played." Bob replied to him.

"My daughter would never trick anyone into anything." Roland said. "Randy is the father of her baby and when the baby is born and the test is performed, it will show that."

"Why should my son have to wait? The test can be done now." Bob said as they were both standing now.

"It can but with a risk to the baby. That is my grandchild and yours too. I will not let anything happen to it. It is best to wait." Roland replied. "And that is what is going to happen."

"My lawyer said I have good case to get that court order." He replied.

"No, you are not the father or potential father. You have no say in anything. It is up to Rylee and Randy about everything."

"Can we please stop fighting?" Rylee said. "I can't take it much longer. We are going to wait until the baby is born."

"Yes, you are." Roland said to her. "And Mr. Orton here know he has no case."

"Dad, I am the father of Rylee's baby. I know that. It is my choice like hers to wait until the baby is born."

"Fine. When this child is born and that test is done. You will see that she is nothing but a gold digger who wants money and that this baby isn't yours."

"The baby is mine. And I know that Rylee is not a gold digger. Dad, her family has money. She doesn't need anything from me. She only wants me and the baby. She isn't interested in my money."

"Fine. Do what you want." Bob said walking out.

"I'm sorry about my husband." Elaine said to Rena. "He is just upset."

"I understand but I know that my daughter wouldn't lie. Randy is the father of the baby." Rena said to her.

"I know. I knew that the minute Rylee and Randy said she was pregnant."

"Good. Then you and I will have no problems." Rena said. "I think we should go and let The Orton's deal with things. Randy, did you want to stay and talk with your dad?"

"No, we said all we needed to." He replied walking to the door with them. "Mom, I will call you later."

"Okay. Rylee, it is nice to see you again." Elaine said hugging her.

"You too, Elaine." Rylee said hugging her back.

She, Randy and her parents left and headed back to their hotel. Rylee was happy that her dad had convinced Randy's to not file the petition for the paternity test. Even if he decided to file it, it would get thrown out because he wasn't really a part of the situation. It was up to her and Randy.

"I hope this will settle things and you can relax and not worry about my dad." Randy said to her as they were in their hotel room.

"I hope so too. So, we are going to be parents." She said taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. "This is our baby."

"Yeah. Rylee, I am happy about this." He replied to her. "I really am."

"So am I." She said with a smile.

She hoped that things would be okay but she knew that nothing was certain and all she could do was be careful and take care of herself and the baby.

Please Review!!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to HardyGurl21, newbeginning2010, I'mxAxRockstar, Christina89, RKOsgirl92, BourneBetter67, Queenofyourworld, TednCodyGirl, and hardyrhodescenafan1 for the reviews on the last chapter.

Thanks to TednCodyGirl for the help on this chapter.

Two weeks later, Rylee had a doctor's appointment for an ultrasound. It was her second one and it would tell them the sex of the baby. Randy told her he would meet her there. She was excited to know what they were having. She arrived at the doctor's office for her appointment.

"Rylee Morgan." The nurse said calling her back.

She followed the nurse to an exam room. She got on the exam table and waited for the doctor to come.

"Rylee, how are you today?" Dr. Luke Parker asked coming into the room.

"Good. No more morning sickness. I actually feel great." She replied to him.

"That's good. Now, are you ready to see the baby?" He asked with a smile.

"I am." She said wondering where Randy was. He told her he would meet her there.

"Okay, let's take a look." He said getting the gel. He put it on her stomach and got the probe. He placed on her stomach and proceeded to move it to take the pictures. "Okay, everything looks good. There is the head, the arms, good strong heartbeat. Did you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes." She replied with a smile. But inside she was hurt that Randy didn't come.

"Okay, it looks like a very healthy little boy." Dr. Parker said to her.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes. I will make you two copies?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied to him. She was holding back her tears that Randy didn't show up.

"Okay. I want to see you in a month, okay?" He said to her.

"Okay." She said getting up. She got her things and headed to the reception desk. She made her next appointment and headed home.

She had taken the day off from work so, she decided to do a little shopping after her appointment. She checked her cell phone and found she had messages from her mom, Rowan and Reagan. But none from Randy, which hurt all the more.

After shopping she headed home. She was putting away her stuff when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yes." She asked the man.

"Are you Rylee Morgan?" He asked her.

"I am." She replied.

"Then this is for you." He said handing her what she knew were legal papers.

"Thank you." She said taking it and closing the door.

She opened the envelope and found what she thought was there. The court order for a paternity and papers filed for custody of the baby all filed by Randy. She knew now why he didn't show up. He had planned to do this and knew she would be upset.

"This is why he didn't come today. He couldn't face me in person knowing he was doing this." She said throwing the papers down on the table.

She called her dad and told him about the papers. He told her to bring them to him and he would look them over. She did it right away.

"Well, according to these papers, Randy wants a paternity test now and if the baby is his, he wants custody. He is claiming that you tricked him into getting you pregnant, if the baby is his."

"What now?"

"I will try to block the paternity test now. I don't understand, Rylee, you and Randy had decided to wait until the baby was born."

"I thought we had. I guess he changed his mind. Dad, I can't deal with this right now. I am thinking about taking some time away."

"I think that is a great idea. Why don't you go to the cabin upstate? It will help you relax. I will deal with Randy and his father."

"His dad is doing this too?"

"Yes. I guess he finally got Randy to agree to this. I'm sorry, baby."

"That's okay. I am going to go home and pack and then leave for the cabin."

"Good. I will call you once I know something."

"Thanks dad." She said hugging him.

"You are welcome baby." He said hugging her back.

After talking with her dad, she headed home to pack. She had everything pack and was leaving when Randy showed up at her door.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't get a flight out until late and I left my cell phone so, I couldn't call you. I never wanted to miss the ultrasound." He said leaning in to kiss her. She stopped him.

"Stop lying to me. You weren't there because you knew I would be getting your legal papers and you couldn't face me." She said to him.

"What legal papers?" He asked her.

"Stop. Stop lying. You know exactly what I mean." She said pushing him aside and shutting the door. "I'm leaving for a little while. I can't take what you are doing. My dad is going to handle everything, so, there is no need for us to talk." She said walking away.

"Rylee, wait." He said grabbing her arm. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I never filed any legal papers. And I'm so sorry that I missed the ultrasound. I tried to get here, I just couldn't."

"Save it for someone who cares." She said pulling away and walking to her car. She quickly got in it and drove away.

Randy was shocked by what she had told him. He never filed any papers. He had wanted to make the ultrasound but his dad had called and they talked for a while. He had finally convinced him to wait until the baby was born for the paternity test. Then he couldn't find his cell phone to call her and the pay phones were out of order. He then missed his flight and had to a later one. But it was delayed and by the time he got to Boston, he had missed the ultrasound. He had gone to her apartment but she wasn't there so, he decided to check into a hotel. He then headed back to her apartment to find her leaving. He didn't understand about her saying that he filed papers. It was then that he realized why his dad had called him. His dad filed the papers in Randy's name.

"Damn it." He said picking up the phone in his hotel room and proceeded to call his dad.

"Hello." Bob said answering the phone.

"Dad, what the hell did you do?" He asked him.

"What?" Bob asked.

"Did you file papers in my name to have the paternity test now and to get custody of the baby?" He asked him very angrily.

"Yes. Randy, we needed to know for sure about the baby now." Bob said to him.

"How could you do that? I told you Rylee and I decided to wait. She hates me now." Randy said.

"You have to know the truth." Bob replied.

"I am not talking about this anymore." Randy said hanging up.

After he hung up with his dad, he called the lawyer in St. Louis and told him to cancel everything. That he didn't file it, it was his dad. The lawyer said he would take care of it. After hanging up with the lawyer, he called Rylee's father and explained. Roland said he would work on getting it dropped. He told Randy to give Rylee some space. Randy agreed but had no intention of doing so. He began to search where she might have gone. He then decided to call her sister, Reagan. Reagan was a fan and he hoped that she would tell him where Rylee was.

She told him that Rylee was in a cabin upstate. She even gave him the address. Once he had it, he headed to the cabin. He was determined to find her.

Please Review!!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to Legacy's Sweetie, newbeginning2010, Sonib89, Queenofyourworld, hardyrhodescenafan1, HARLEY1524, BourneBetter67, TednCodyGirl, I'mxAxRockstar, HardyGurl21, and RKOsgirl92 for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are awesome!!!

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!!

Please Review. This isn't the best chapter. I had writer's block and I was focusing on my new story, Hearts and Lies. But I hope you do like this chapter.

Once Randy had the address from Reagan, he rented an SUV and headed upstate. He was determined to explain things to Rylee. He still couldn't believe that his dad had gone behind his back and filed those papers. He had to make Rylee understand that it wasn't him. He arrived at the town two hours later. He had gotten a map and soon found the road. Reagan had told him it was their parents' cabin and it was the only one out there on that road.

He arrived at the cabin and saw the SUV and knew that Rylee was there. He had to make her listen about things. He got out of the SUV and walked up to the door. The cabin was huge. It was like a mansion on the water. He knocked and hoped that Rylee would listen.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Rylee asked when she opened the door.

"I wanted to talk to you. Please can we talk?" He asked.

"Fine. Come in." She said opening the door more for him.

He walked in and turned to face her as she shut the door.

"So, what do you want?" She asked very coldly. She was still upset over the paperwork. She thought that they had things settled before she got the papers.

"I wanted to talk about things. Rylee, I didn't file those papers." He said walking over to the fireplace. "I talked to my dad. He filed them."

"Right. He filed them in your name without you knowing it. Yeah right. Be honest with me."

"Rylee, I swear I am. He filed them using my name. I called him and he admitted it. After I talked to him, I called the lawyer in St. Louis and I talked to your dad. They are going to get the court order stopped."

"I don't know that I can believe that. When you didn't show up for the ultrasound and then I got the papers, I knew. You didn't show up because you knew I would be getting those papers."

"Rylee, I didn't want to miss the ultrasound. I explained that to you. Did you find out what the baby is?"

"Yes." She said walking over and getting the ultrasound photo. "The doctor said the baby is very healthy and it is a little boy."

"A boy. We are having a boy?" He asked excitedly to her.

"Yes. Randy, I think we need to rethink things." She said sitting down. "It is very obvious that we rushed into everything. I think we need to step back. I think it would be best if we drew up an custody agreement. That way everything is taken care of. Once the baby is born, you can see him as much as you want."

"Rylee, I don't want a custody agreement. I want us to see what we can have. I think we can be a family together."

"I don't know about that. We went from a one night stand to having a baby. We don't really know each other. If we did, then I would be able to trust you about the papers."

"Rylee, please. I swear I didn't file the papers for custody or paternity test. We agreed to wait until the baby is born and I want that."

"Maybe we should go ahead with the paternity test. It will give you and your family the peace of mind you need. Once it shows that you are the father, then you and your dad will know I didn't plan this and I didn't trick you into this. Then we can do the custody agreement and be done with it."

He could tell from her tone that she was angry and hurt by what his father done. He was starting to wonder if he could convince her that he had nothing to do with it.

"Rylee, I swear that I didn't file those papers. Just call your dad and ask him. Rylee, from that first meeting to now, I have felt a connection with you. We can have something. I want that and up until the other day, you did too. Has that changed for you?"

"It changed the minute I got those papers and you missed the ultrasound. When I get back, I will have the paternity test. Once the results are in, everyone will know that you are the father. Then it will be done. You can stay involved or you don't have too, it is up you. I'm not going to make you do anything. Now, maybe you should leave."

"Rylee, please listen." He said to her. The whole time he knew her, she had never been this cold or angry to him. "I want us to make this work. I want us to be together. We can make this work. I know we have something and I know you feel it. I'm sorry that my dad filed those papers."

"I know that you're sorry he did that. But the damage is done. I want to believe that you didn't do this but I'm not sure I can."

"Rylee, I'm not leaving until we talk this out. You will not make me leave." He said sitting down.

"Don't make this more difficult. I wanted something with you. I did feel the connection. But we have to be realistic, we know nothing about each other and that can't make a life together. Maybe we need to just be parents together and that's it."

"No, I don't believe that. Rylee, we have something and we can be together and have a life together. I know you want that." He said walking to where she was. "Rylee, please give us a chance." He gently kissed her hoping she would remember the connection.

He felt her kiss him back. They were soon kissing passionately. She wanted him but she was hurt over what happened. She wanted to believe that he didn't file the papers that it was his dad. But she wasn't sure. He wanted her but knew she was hurt and angry because of the papers. They were soon making love on the sofa in the living room of the cabin. Both knew it wasn't going to solve the issues but it was what they both wanted at that time.

Please Review!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who review this so far. Sorry about the delay in updating, i have had such writer's block on this one. Sorry it is so short.

The next morning, Rylee woke up first. She got up and walked downstairs. She wanted to call her dad. Once she had, she took a walk out to the dock. As she sat looking over the lake, she knew that she had been stupid to overreact without listening or talking to Randy first. But she was so hurt that he missed the ultrasound and then she immediately got the papers right after, that she overreacted not to mention, her hormones were all over the place. The last few weeks, she had realized how deep her feelings for Randy were and it was somewhat scary for her. She had been sheltered so much as a child and teenager. She and her sisters were all send to convent boarding school at age 7 until age 17 when they went to college.

It wasn't until college that she even had a date much less a boyfriend. She had only had one other boyfriend in her whole life. But she never had the feelings she had for Randy before.

"What are you doing out here?" Randy asked coming up behind her on the dock.

"I was just thinking about things. I'm sorry that I overreacted. I should have talked to you before I went off like that. I was just hurt about you missing the ultrasound, then I got the papers, I just overreacted." She said looking at him. "I'm sorry."

"I never wanted to miss the ultrasound. It was like everything was going wrong that day. I missed my flight, then one was delayed, it was just a bad luck day. But Rylee, I would never go behind your back to do something like that. I think we should wait until the baby's is born for the test. I don't want to risk it."

"No, I will do it when I get back. This way, it is done and everyone will know. But I want to have it done by my doctor and I don't want anyone but you and me to know. I don't want to risk anything messing up the results."

"Alright, if you are sure about it, then we will do it when we get back."

"Okay. So, I am staying for at least week here. When do you have to get back?"

"I am staying as long as you are. I arranged to take some time off. I want us to spend the time together here, away from work, people and family. We need the time together with no interruptions."

"Yeah, we do." She said. "I think we should talk about some things though."

"Like what?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"Baby names." She said with a smile. "And some other things. But right now, baby names."

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked as they sat on the dock. It really was peaceful there.

"I was thinking about Tyler." She replied. "I have always liked that name."

"Tyler Orton. I like it. I was thinking about Jacob."

"How about Jacob Tyler Orton?"

"Now that is a name I can deal with. So, now, our son has name. What other things?"

"I am just going to come out and say this. I don't know any other way than to just say it."

"Say what?"

"I love you. I have fallen in love with you over the last few months. I just thought you should know."

"Rylee, I love you too. I have fallen in love with you also."

"Well, I guess we said it now." She replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, we have." He replied back. "I meant it, Rylee. I do love you."

"I love you too."

Once they had said it, it felt good to finally get it out. Rylee had fallen so in love with him and it was scary for her. She wanted them to be together but it was hard not to think about what could go wrong. The paternity test was a risk at this stage but she knew it was better to go ahead and have it and get Randy's dad off their back about. She knew the test would show that Randy was the father and that was all that mattered now.

Please review!! Sorry so short, more to come and hopefully, i am over my writer's block!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this one.

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 for the help with this chapter.

They left the cabin a week later. Rylee had made the arrangements with her doctor to have the paternity test. She swore the doctor to make sure he did the test so, nothing would mess them up.

"I'm nervous about the test. Not the results, the test itself." Rylee said as they arrived at the doctor's office.

"It will be fine. Don't worry." Randy said signing them in. They took a seat and waited to be called. Both had made sure to not tell anyone that they were having the test done.

"Rylee Morgan." The nurse said at the door.

Rylee and Randy followed her back to the exam room and waited for the doctor to come. Rylee had done the research on the test and knew what to expect.

"Rylee, are you ready?" The doctor said coming in.

"Yes." She replied as the doctor put the gel on her stomach for the ultrasound.

The ultrasound would help the doctor guide the needle into the abdomen to take the sample from the baby. As the doctor started, Rylee turned away from the needle. She didn't like them and didn't want to see it.

"Okay, we have our sample from the baby." The doctor said placing it in the holder. "Now, I will do a cheek swap from you and the potential father."

Once everything was done, Rylee had to wait there for a little while before she could go home just in case of complications. But everything went smoothly and she got to home. The test results would be there in a week.

"Are you feeling okay?" Randy asked as they arrived at Rylee's apartment.

"Yeah. This just as been a stressful day. I am ready to relax." She said sitting down on the sofa.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked her.

"Let's watch a movie and get take out." She replied. "When do you have to go back to work?"

"Tomorrow." He replied.

"Okay, then let's enjoy our time." She said kissing him. "Now, let's order Chinese food. I have a craving for General Tso's Chicken."

"Okay. I will order it and you pick out the movie." He said getting the phone.

They ate and watched the movie. When it was over, Randy looked at Rylee, who was fast asleep. He picked her up and carried to the bedroom. Once she was comfortable, he got ready for bed and laid down beside her.

The next week flew by as they waited for the test results. Rylee told Randy that once she got them, she would call him if he wasn't there. The doctor called her and said that the results were in. Rylee called Randy and told him. He told her that he would be in later that day. So, they made plans to meet and get the results.

"Okay, Rylee, I have the results from your test." The doctor said coming in the office.

"What are they?" Rylee asked knowing it said that Randy was the father.

"Well, there is a 99.9 percent chance that Randy Orton is the father of the baby." The doctor said. "I ran it twice. Randy is the father just like you said."

"Thank you, doctor." Rylee said taking the paper from her.

"I knew it would say that." Randy said. "Now, we can show everyone especially my dad that it is my baby."

"Yeah, we can." She replied getting up.

They left the office and headed home. Randy knew that now his father would get off their backs about this. He and Rylee made plans to fly to St. Louis and give his dad the results. Randy hoped that now he had proof that his dad would realize that Rylee wasn't trying to get something out of him or get money. But first they headed to Cambridge to tell her parents.

"Rylee, you are here." Rena said hugging her daughter. "Randy, nice to see you again." Rena said hugging him.

"You too, Mrs. Morgan." Randy replied.

"Randy, you can call me Rena. You are the father of my grandson and probably my future son-in-law." Rena said with smile.

"Mom, please." Rylee said to her.

"Sorry. Your father and I are in the living room." Rena said walking to it. Randy and Rylee followed her.

"I assume you are here to discuss the court papers that were filed." Roland said to them.

"Yes. I had a paternity test done and it showed that Randy was the father just like I said." Rylee said to him.

"Good. Then these papers are not necessary." Roland said. "I will call the lawyer in St. Louis and get everything dropped."

"Great." Rylee said. "Randy and I are flying to St. Louis to let his father know."

"Good. And now that it is done, make sure that he knows that you will not file for custody of the baby." Roland said to Randy.

"I will make sure he knows that. I am not going to file for custody. I want Rylee and I to make a life together with our son."

"Good. I am happy that you know what you want and it is my daughter and your son."

"I promise, Mr. Morgan, that I will do everything to keep Rylee and our son safe and happy."

"Okay, I believe you. Now, you and Rylee go to St. Louis and make your dad see everything." Roland said leaving and heading upstairs.

"We should go. We have an early flight to St. Louis." Rylee said taking Randy's hand and walking to the door.

"Have a safe trip, sweetie." Rena said hugging them.

They left and headed home. Rylee knew that once Randy's dad knew the truth, it was hopefully over. But with his dad, you could never be sure. She just hoped that things would be smooth from now on.

Please Review!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to Mrs. Brittiany Orton, thecatchisdeadliest, TednCodyGirl, RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, Christina89, HARLEY1524, I'mxAxRockstar, newbeginning2010, Legacy's Sweetie, BourneBetter67, Sonib89, hardyrhodescenafan1, HardyGurl21 and MissCrys for all the reviews! You guys helped me get another story over 100 reviews!! This makes my fourth story with over 100 reveiws! It means so much to me that you took the tiem to read and review this.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favortied this story.

Randy and Rylee arrived in St. Louis the next day. They went right to Randy's parents' house. Randy wanted his dad to know about the paternity test.

"I hope this backs your dad off." Rylee said as they walked to the door.

"I'm sure it will." He said knocking on the door.

"Randy, I am so glad you are here." Elaine said hugging him. "Rylee, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Orton." Rylee replied.

"Oh,you can call me Elaine." She said hugging Rylee.

"Okay." Rylee said shocked his mom was hugging her.

"Where is dad?" Randy asked coming in.

"Right here." Bob said walking up. "I take it you came here to discuss the court order."

"We did." Randy said as they walked into the living room.

"I think we should have the paternity soon." Bob said to them.

"We don't have to have one." Randy replied.

"What? The court order said we do."

"No, dad. We had the paternity test done last week. Here are the results." Randy said handing him the paper. "It clearly shows that I am the father."

"It looks official." He said. "How do we know it is real?"

"I was with Rylee when the doctor gave us the results. I am the father." Randy replied.

"Okay. So, now you can file for custody of the baby." Bob said.

"What? No, dad, I am not filing for custody." Randy said quickly. "Rylee and I have talked about this. We are doing this together. There will be no custody arrangement, no courts. We decide this."

"Randy, do you want to be permanently attached to this girl who purposely got pregnant. Yes, you are the father of the baby but it is very obvious that she planned this. She managed to bump into you and get you drunk and then got you into bed. She planned this."

"No, she didn't. Dad, you know nothing. Rylee didn't plan this and honestly all this is none of your business. You are not the father of this baby. I am. I know what I want. And that is Rylee and our son."

"I think you are making a mistake but I know the lawyer said once the paternity test was done and it showed you were the father, everything is up to you. So, I will stay out of it but I know you are making a mistake. And you will know eventually."

"No, dad, I am not making a mistake. I am doing what I want and I know it is right. I want this with Rylee and our son. Nothing is more important than my family."

"Fine." Bob said walking away. He had talked to the lawyer and he told him if Randy was the father, it was up to him as to what to do. They couldn't do anything without Randy filing everything personally. So, there was nothing he could do without Randy.

"I am glad that you know you are the father." Elaine said to him.

"Me too. I never got the chance to tell you guys, but we know it is a little boy. We have already decided on a name." Randy said to her.

"Wow, a little boy. That's great. What is the name?" She asked.

"Jacob Tyler." Rylee said to her.

"I like it. How did you come up with that?" She asked them.

"We each picked a name we liked." Randy said.

"I am glad that everything is working out. I better go check on your father." She said walking away.

"Well, at least she is a little excited." Rylee said once she had left the room.

"I know. Let's get out of here and go to the hotel. This has been stressful and I want you and Jake to rest."

"Jake?" She asked as they walked to the door.

"Yeah, it will suit him." He replied.

"Why don't we wait until he is born and then we will see if Jake suits him." She said with a laugh as they got into the car.

"Agreed." He replied.

They headed to the hotel. She was glad that it seemed that for now, Randy's dad was going to leave them alone about things. But she wondered if he would do it permanently. Would he ever be excited about having a grandson and stop questioning things? Or would he forever look for ways to make this difficult for them.

As they drove to the hotel, Randy thought about what his dad had said. He couldn't understand why he was so against this. Why wasn't his dad more excited about having a grandson? Why was he so ready to make Rylee seem like a gold digger who got pregnant on purpose? He didn't know and he wondered if he ever would. But he knew that for now, his dad was backing off. Which meant he could give Rylee more of his time and not worrying about what his dad was going to do. He could focus on her and their son.

Please Review!! And thanks again for helping get over a 100 reviews!!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, alerted and favorited this story.

The next few months went by pretty quick and Rylee was soon in her eight month. She honestly couldn't believe how fast time had gone. Randy's dad seem to be happier now that the baby was almost here. But he had been trying to convince Randy to get Rylee to move to St. Louis. But she wasn't sure she wanted to be away from her family and that close to his.

"Randy, I was thinking that we need to decide about the living arrangements. I know your dad wants us to live in St. Louis. But I am not sure I can live that close to your dad." Rylee said as they were sitting in her apartment.

"I was thinking about that. And I thought maybe we should move away from both families. A lot of my friends live in Tampa. Why don't we see about living there?" He said to her.

"I actually like that idea. I, unfortunately, can't fly to look at houses or anything because I am so close to my due date. But you can." She said to him. "We can look online and then you can go down there and see about the house."

"Okay, sounds good. You are sure about moving, right?" He asked wanting her to be sure.

"Yes." She replied.

"Okay, then we should do this right." He said taking a box out of his pocket. "We should get married and be a family."

"What? Are you asking me to marry you or telling me I should?" She asked.

"I'm asking. Sorry, I guess, I should have said, will you marry me?"

"You should have and yes, I will." He kissed her and placed the ring on her finger.

Randy left out the next day to head to Tampa and then to the next show. Rylee decided to go shopping with her sisters. It was the first time in a while that all of them had been together.

"So, Rylee, excited about the baby?" Rowan asked as they were looking in Babies "R" Us.

"I am. I am so ready for Jacob to come." Rylee replied looking at the strollers.

"I bet. So, are you going to tell us about the huge ring on your finger?" Reagan asked.

"Yes, Randy asked me to marry him and I said yes." Rylee replied.

"That's great, Ry." Reese said hugging her sister. "So, when are you getting married?"

"I don't know. We didn't really talk much about that." Rylee replied. "We were talking about moving."

"What?" Raina asked shocked. "I thought you didn't want to live near his dad."

"I don't. We are thinking about moving to Tampa." Rylee replied looking at the cribs.

"What about your job?" Rowan asked. She always thought that once you get married, you shouldn't have to leave your job.

"I want to be a stay at home mom. And if I do decide to go back to work. I can work in Tampa." She said to her older sister.

"I think you should think about this. Do you really want your whole life to be a baby?" Rowan asked. She and her husband had decided to not have children at all. Rowan wasn't a child person and didn't want one.

"Rowan, just because you have decided that you don't want to do the baby thing, doesn't mean that everyone else is like that." Reese said to her.

"I am just trying to save Rylee the misery of only being a mom. You need more of a life." Rowan replied.

"Rowan, Rylee will not just be a mom. She will also be a wife." Raina said.

"I just don't think she has really thought about this. She wants to marry some guy that she slept with while drunk and got her pregnant. It can't work." Rowan said as they all stood in the store.

"Rowan, this is Rylee's life. She wants to be with Randy and marry him. Let her do what she wants." Reagan said.

"Guys." Rylee said to them.

"But she isn't being smart about it." Rowan said.

"Guys!" Rylee said again.

"Look, Rowan, this is Rylee's life, like Reagan said. Let her do what she wants." Raina said.

"Guys!" Rylee yelled.

"What?" Reagan said turning to her sister. She saw Rylee with a pained look on her face and holding her stomach. "Rylee, are you okay?"

"No, something is wrong." Rylee said trying to remain calm.

"Okay, we will get you help." Rowan said calling 911.

Rylee was soon on the way to the hospital. She was worried about what it might be. She had had no complications and it had been an easy pregnancy. Reagan had called Randy and told him that Rylee was on her way. Reese rode with Rylee in the ambulance. Rowan drove the car to the hospital and Raina called their parents.

"Ms. Morgan, I'm Dr. Parnell." The doctor said coming into the room. "You are due in a month?"

"Yes." She replied as the nurse put in an IV and hooked her up the monitor.

"Can you tell me about your pain?"

"We were shopping and I just had a sharp pain."

"Okay, I will do an exam and see where we are."

"Okay." The doctor did an exam and an ultrasound.

"Well, it seems that you are in premature labor." The doctor said to her.

"What?" She asked.

"You have started labor. We will watch you and monitor you."

"It's to soon." Rylee said scared.

"It's fine. You are 35 weeks and we have the best NICU in the country. I see no reason why you and your baby won't be fine. But we are going to monitor you and let things progress."

"Can you stop the labor?"

"We are giving you some medication to stop things and something to mature the baby's lungs. We can now only see."

"Okay, okay."

The doctor left and Reese came in. "So, what is going on?"  
"I am in preterm labor." Rylee replied. "Did you guys call Randy?"

"We did. He is on his way."

"Okay. I don't want to do this without him."

"Relax, Rylee. Everything is going to be okay with you and Jacob."

"I know."

She hoped that things would be fine. That Jacob wouldn't come too early. But she knew that the hospital was the best in the country. She had read the baby books and knew that a baby born now would be okay. But she was still worried about things and she wanted Randy to be with her.

Please Review!!


	17. Chapter 17

This is the last chapter of this story. I am glad that you all liked it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, alerted, and favorited it. It means so much that you did.

Randy finally arrived at the hospital. He was worried about Rylee and Jacob. He went right to the maternity floor. He saw Reagan first.

"Reagan, where is she?" He asked her.

"Right through there." Reagan said pointing to the door.

Randy quickly made his way through it and to Rylee's room. She was sleeping when he came in. He talked to the doctor who explained things to him. They were giving her medication to stop the labor.

"Hey, you're here." Rylee said waking up and seeing him sitting beside her.

"Yeah, I got here a little while ago but you look so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She replied just as the monitor that was hook up for the baby went off. "What is that?"

"I don't know." He said quickly getting the doctor.

"Relax, Rylee." The doctor said as he examined her. "Okay, there is pressure on the baby's cord, so we need to get the baby out now."

"On the cord? Is everything going to be okay?" Randy asked.

"I think it will. We just have to deliver the baby now." The doctor said pressing the button to alert the team.

"I'm worried." Rylee said as the nurse prepped her for the surgery.

"It will be okay. The doctors will make sure of that." Randy said to her before they took her for the surgery.

Rylee's family waited in the waiting room during the surgery. Everyone hoped that it would be okay. Randy's parents arrived and sat with Rylee's.

"Okay, let's get the baby out." The doctor said making the cut.

Randy was sitting at her side during the surgery. Everything was going fine, it seemed.

"Here we go, a healthy little boy." He said delivering the baby. He handed him to the pediatrician.

"Is he okay?" Randy asked.

"Everything looks good." The pediatrician said to him. "We will be taking him to the NICU for tests and observation."

"Okay, let's close up." The doctor said as they began. He was closing the incision up.

"Doctor, something is wrong. Her heart rate is going crazy." The nurse said to him.

"Is something wrong?" Randy asked concerned.

"No, she is just compensating for the blood loss. We are giving her something to help." The doctor said as the nurse gave the medication.

"The heart rate is coming down." The nurse said looking at the monitor.

"Good. Let's finish up and get her into recovery." The doctor said as they finished up.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Randy asked them.

"Yes. We have everything under control." The doctor said. "Why don't you go and tell everyone about your son and then go see him? By the time that is done, we should have Ms. Morgan in a room."

"Alright." Randy said. "I'm going to see our son. I will see you soon." He said to Rylee before leaving.

"Okay, let's get Ms. Morgan into recovery."

Randy walked out of the room and toward the waiting room. He knew that Rylee's family would want to know how she and Jake were. When he walked into the waiting room, he was shocked to find his mom and dad there.

"Randy, is everything okay?" Rena asked him.

"Yes. Jake is healthy and in the NICU for observation." He said as he walked into the room.

"What about Rylee?" Rena asked.

"She is fine. They are moving her to recovery." He replied to her.

"Good. Well, congratulation on your son." Rena said hugging him. "And on marrying my daughter."

"Thank you." He said.

"Son, congratulations." Bob said to him.

"Thanks, dad. I have to go see Jake and then Rylee." Randy said leaving quickly. He still wasn't happy with his dad over what happen.

He made his way to the NICU and saw Jake. He was healthy weighing 6lbs. 12oz.

"How is he?" Randy asked the doctor.

"He is perfect. Would you like to hold him?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied as she handed him Jake. "He is so cute. I can't wait for Rylee to see him."

"He is a handsome little guy." She said walking away and leaving the new dad with his son.

"You will probably see your mom soon. She will be so excited." He said as the nurse came to take Jake for a bath.

"I will bring him to Ms. Morgan." The nurse said taking Jake.

Randy quickly made his way to the room where Rylee was. He was glad that Jake was fine despite being early. When he got to the room, he found Rylee waking up.

"Hey, how is Jacob?" She asked him when he came in.

"He is fine. The nurse said she would bring him in soon." He said sitting down beside her.

"Good. I want to see our son." She said sitting up a little. "Oww." She said once she felt the pain from the Cesarean.

"Hey, take it easy. You just had surgery and a baby." He said helping her.

"Thanks." She said once she was sitting up.

"Here is your son." The nurse said coming with Jake.

"He is so cute." Rylee said once the nurse gave him to her.

"He is very healthy." The nurse said before leaving.

"The doctor said that we can take Jake home in a few days." Randy said to her.

"So, you are already calling him Jake?" Rylee asked him with a smile.

"Yes. He looks like a Jake." He said coming closer to her.

"Yes, he does. Okay, he is a Jake." She said to him.

"Good. Now, we need to decide when we are going to get married. I know we originally wanted to be married before Jake came but things didn't work out that way. So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, we can get married right now. There is a preacher at the hospital and he can marry us."

"That sounds good. All our family is here, it should be easy to do."

"I am so kidding. I am not going to be married after giving birth a few hours ago. When we go home, we will go to city hall and get married. Only you and me. No family telling us how wrong we are or anything. You and me."

"Now, that I like more." He said kissing her.

"Good." She replied to him.

They spend some time with Jake and each other. Both were relieved that everything was good and that they made the plans for the future. They were going to be a family.

Please Review!! Thanks again for reading this story. It is now done.


End file.
